Not so Troublesome
by Chibi-Penguin-Chan
Summary: A story about Shikamaru when he grows up and gets married to... wait... who was it again? I think her name started with an I... or maybe it was a T... hmm... read and find out! Oneshot


**I've had this idea bouncing around my head for awhile now, so I had to write it. I hope everyone likes it!**

**XxX**

"Shika-kun, wake up," a voice said, startling the man from his peaceful dreamless slumber.

"Troublesome woman," he muttered, rolling over and attempting to fall back into his second favorite hobby.

"I'm going to call the twins in here," the 'troublesome woman' threatened. "They're not afraid to jump on you, they wouldn't be against it either."

Shikamaru sighed and slowly got into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he did so. He muttered another troublesome as he watched his wife's retreating back exit the room. He decided against going back to sleep, for she would definitely keep her promise of letting their twin boys jump on him until he agreed to get his lazy ass out of bed.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen, getting attacked by identical blonde heads attached to the bodies of his sons.

"Ohayo boys," he said, prying the young children off of him and sitting at the table as his wife set their morning meal before them.

"Kaa-chan kaa-chan," one of the boys said impatiently. "Why does daddy call you troublesome all the time?"

"He does what!" the house shook.

"You're as troublesome as you were when we first met," Shikamaru muttered.

"I don't believe I caught that Shikamaru," the tone of her voice stuck fear into the hearts of anyone who knew of her temper.

"I have a mission," Shikamaru said, standing up and heading towards the door. "I should be home tonight. Ja mina."

"Kaa-chan," the other twin asked. "How did you meet him?"

"I knew him when he was just a gennin… he called me troublesome then too… I don't know why I married him…"

"Don't you love him kaa-chan?"

"I wonder about that sometimes…" her twins exchanged worried glances. "I mean, of course I love your father."

"How did you know you liked him?"

"At first it was just go beat that girl… oh how I despised her… always hanging around your father, trying to steal him away from me. She thought she was so cool just because… well, I don't know why she thought she was cool…"

"What was her name?"

"What's with all the questions?" their mother asked, smiling gently at them. "You guys are going to be late for your first day at the academy.

"Demo kaa-chan," the twins said in unison.

"Off you get," she cut them off.

"But we don't want to leave."

"We want to stay here with you."

"I would love for you to stay here, but don't you want to be strong shinobi like your father."

"Its to troublesome," they both pouted.

"Kami-sama why do you do this to me?" the mother said shaking her head in shame. "Such a young age and already their starting with the 'troublesome'. I'm never going to survive this."

"Kaa-chan," her first son said with concern.

"You're losing your mind," his brother finished.

"So we should stay home!" they said once again.

"You're not staying home. End of discussion."

The boys grumbled as they got up from their seats and began to get ready for their first day at the ninja academy. Mrs. Nara watched as her two sons prepared themselves, a content smile sneaking onto her face. It seemed like just yesterday she was fighting with Shikamaru, and now she was married to him with two sons. It wasn't the typical relationship, they argued more then they should, and he was constantly calling her a troublesome woman, but she had gotten used to it. It was moments like these that made her day, watching her family grown in peace, even if it was only for a moment.

"Do you boys want me to walk you to school, or do you want to go by yourself?"

"We're going to be strong ninja, we don't need help with anything," the first boy said proudly, but his courage soon faded from his face and was replaced with worry.

His twin came to his rescue, "demo… since its our first day, we'll let you walk us there, so you know that we made it there ok."

"Arigato boys," their mother said, filling her voice with as much relief as she could force into it. "I would have been worried if I had to wait until you got home, not knowing if you made it to school ok."

"Well, we're ready to go kaa-chan."

"Let's go!" the boys were suddenly overflowing with enthusiasm once again.

So they walked. Down the streets of their village, receiving various greetings from their neighbors, passerby's, and family friends. They reached the academy doors and the boys gave their mother a good-bye hug.

"Now, you two behave, and don't give your sensei any trouble."

"And if you don't, you'll be in tons of trouble when you get home," said a deep voice from the right of them.

"Shikamaru-kun? I thought you had a mission."

"I did," Shikamaru responded, getting up from his leaning post and walking over to his family. "But it got canceled, so I came here to see my sons off to their first day."

"Yay! You made it!" he was enveloped in a hug from his kids, each with an identical grin on their young face.

Shikamaru walked to the side of his wife as he watched two little boys run into the academy building, both overly excited about being there. He stood there, is arm wrapped lovingly around his wife's waist as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Do you think they'll have a good time? And behave themselves?"

"I think your asking too much," Shikamaru responded, walking back towards his home. "But we raised two wonderful kids, they'll be fine."

"Even if it was troublesome to do so?" his wife asked, giving him a joking glare.

"You guys aren't so troublesome."

"I love you too Shika-kun."

XxX 

**Yay! It's written! I know its short, and it is kind of confusing, but I had to write it. I know I probably should have given the twins names, but if I did they would be similar to their parent's name, and then it would give away hints as to weather he married Ino or Temari. That's right, those were the choices. It said that the boys had blonde hair that they got from their mother, so it would be one of the two. It also doesn't say weather they live in sand or leaf, and I don't know if sand has an academy, so you can decide for yourself along with who he's with.**

**Also, notice that when it says 'it seemed like just yesterday she was fighting with Shikamaru...' that could mean when he and Ino were arguing when they were being assigned teams, or when he battled Temari in the chuunin exams. I tried to make it as vague as possible, but its harder than it seems.**

**Well, since my AN is longer than the story itself, I'll stop my pathetic ramblings! **

**Please review! When you do feel free to tell me who you picture him with, or just tell me how great/sucky the story is, I don't care either way, I just love reviews!**

**Ja ne!**

**Chibi-Penguin-Chan **


End file.
